


Con la mirada perdida.

by Korijhones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Prompto Argentum, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining Noctis Lucis Caelum, Please Kill Me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korijhones/pseuds/Korijhones
Summary: … pequeños labios que ocultaban su sonrisa perfecta, brazos tonificados con los músculos definidos, esbelta figura, un ligero bronceado, cintura pequeña y… ¡Por los seis! ¿Dónde demonios estaba mirando?.Básicamente Prompto es el mecánico en lugar de Cindy y Noctis no puede dejar de mirarlo.





	Con la mirada perdida.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para un amigo como practica para poner a trabajar mi cerebro. La idea era un Noctis deslumbrado por el mecánico de Hammerhead, así como hiciera Prompto con Cindy y bueno, hice mi esfuerzo y este es el resultado, espero no este tan mal, no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas.
> 
> A sí, no tengo idea de como llamar a esto, asi que el título es una mera formalidad.

El sol estaba insoportable fuera de la ciudad y ni la mas pequeña brisa de aire soplaba en aquel momento, por lo que decir que tenia calor y sentía la piel pegajosa por el sudor estaba de más, ni hablar del fuerte aroma a masculinidad que emanaban sus cuerpos por encima del desodorante y la colonia que cada uno de ellos utilizaba.

Noctis dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras se abanicaba con la mano para refrescarse un poco.

Llevaban poco mas de una hora en la carretera y este viaje ya se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, literalmente tomando en cuenta la sofocante temperatura desértica. Y por si fuera poco encima de todo eso, el Regalia había comenzado a fallar a kilómetros de distancia de la población mas cercana, dejándolos varados en medio de la nada.

Volteo hacia la derecha, observando como Gladio intentaba detener un auto que pasaba por ahí para pedir ayuda, sin obtener resultado alguno.

—Hasta aquí llegamos. La vida es así. – le escucho decir con un tono resignado.

—La generosidad brilla por su ausencia aquí – le respondió Ignis, agitando la mano como para dejar el tema a un lado.

—Tendremos que seguir empujando – añadió Gladio caminando hacia la parte trasera del regalía para apurar a Noctis a levantarse y ayudarle a empujar.

Noctis le miro molesto un segundo, estaba cansado y sudoroso, lo último que quería era ponerse de pie y empujar el regalía por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que llegaran a hammerhead y consiguieran la ayuda que necesitaban, pero era la única opción que tenían de momento por lo que lentamente se puso de pie y tomo su lugar a un lado del carro para comenzar a empujar junto con Gladio mientras Ignis guiaba el camino al volante.

……… 

—¿Falta mucho? — se atrevió a preguntar luego de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos empujando, intercambiando lugares en el volante para descansar. — Me siento asqueroso

—Deja de quejarte y sigue empujando — le respondió Gladio desde el volante, su turno de descanso ya había pasado y en cuanto terminará el de Gladio, seguiría Ignis, lo que le suponía otros veinte minutos empujando el vehículo con todas sus fuerzas, solo esperaba que no fuera tanto y finalmente llegaran a su destino.

—Creo, que si mi vista no me engaña Noct, estamos a poco menos de un kilometro de distancia de Hammerhead — respondió Ignis a su pregunta, contemplando como en la distancia alcanzaba a hacerse visible el enorme panorámico con el nombre del lugar.

—Ugh finalmente, comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegaríamos — añadió Noctis, comenzando a empujar con mas fuerza para llegar lo antes posible, ya no aguantaba un segundo más esa situación, simplemente quería descansar, tomar una siesta, comer algo y quizá si tenia la posibilidad, darse una muy necesitada ducha.

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, impacientes cada uno por llegar y descansar un poco mientras revisaban el Regalia y le hacían los arreglos pertinentes.

Poco después de llegar a Hammerhead y empujar el Regalia dentro del estacionamiento del taller mecánico, los tres hombres dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo claramente aliviados de haber llegado y no tener que seguir empujando el vehículo por más tiempo.

Ignis bajo del Regalia de inmediato, había cambiado de lugar con Gladio no hacía mucho y escaneo el lugar con la mirada en busca de algún encargado que pudiera asistirles con su problema.

—Ah, ahí esta — pronunció para si mismo al divisar dentro del Garaje la figura de un hombre con la cabeza metida en el cofre de un auto — Noct, voy a hablar con el mecánico para que le eche un ojo al Regalía, mientras tanto sugiero que tu y Gladio busquen un lugar apropiado para descansar

Noctis sólo asintió, girando a su derecha para ver a su escudo.

—¿Crees que tarde demasiado? En arreglar la falla, quiero decir— pregunto, escaneando el lugar al mismo tiempo que Gladio.

—Nah, probablemente un par de horas si tenemos suerte… — respondió el grandulón, pasando su mirada por la tienda de paso y deteniéndose en el pequeño restaurante a un lado — Hey, ¿Qué te parece si descansamos ahí?

Noctis siguió el dedo de Gladio girándose hacia la izquierda, que señalaba una construcción circular con grandes ventanales y un letrero que decía ‘Takka’s Restaurant’ y asintió una vez mas, girándose de vuelta hacia Gladio, justo a tiempo para divisar a su asesor un par de metros frente a él, dar un par de pequeños toques en el hombro al que suponía era el mecánico y a este mismo levantar la mirada de su labor, estrechar su mano y regalarle la más pura y hermosa sonrisa que Noctis había visto en su vida.

Ignis continuó hablando con el un par de minutos y Noctis deseo estar en su lugar explicando el problema con el Regalía, tan solo para poder ser el quien recibiera aquella sonrisa, pequeñas risas asegurando que el se encargaría de todo, (por lo que Noctis alcanzo a escuchar) y lo que parecía un sutil coqueteo.

Noctis tenia la mirada perdida en el joven mecánico, apreciando su belleza. Lentamente en listando su apariencia tratando de grabarla en su memoria con forme deslizaba su mirada de la cabeza a los pies, cabello rubio que brillaba como oro bajo los rayos del sol, ojos azules brillantes como zafiros… pequeños labios que ocultaban su sonrisa perfecta, brazos tonificados con los músculos definidos, esbelta figura, un ligero bronceado, cintura pequeña y… ¡Por los seis! ¿Dónde demonios estaba mirando?.

Noctis sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos inadecuados, reprendiéndose mentalmente por dejarse llevar de aquella manera y no darse cuenta de que Ignis caminaba hacia él con el chico de su fascinación siguiéndole de cerca.

—Ah, Noctis no había necesidad de esperarme, debiste haberte ido con Gladio a descansar — comentó Ignis al llegar a su lado, haciéndole ver que efectivamente, Gladio se había marchado a descansar probablemente a ese restaurante que había mencionado poco antes de que Noctis perdiera totalmente la cabeza por un extraño, sin siquiera asegurarse de que el príncipe le estuviera siguiendo.

—Si, creí que era mejor, no puedo dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti ¿cierto? — respondió con una mano en la nuca, optando por confirmar las palabras del asesor y tratando de parecer responsable, después de todo no podía admitir que el verdadero motivo por el que se había quedado plantado en su lugar, estaba parado justo detrás de Ignis, echándole un vistazo al Regalía.

Noctis dejo que su mirada se posara nuevamente en el joven mecánico que ahora se encontraba de espaldas, dándose cuenta a la ahora corta distancia, de pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto hacia un momento. La pequeña capa de sudor que corría por el largo de su cuello para perderse debajo de la ajustada camiseta sin mangas que llevaba, la piel expuesta de sus hombros cubierta de pequeñas y múltiples pecas… la curvatura de su espalda que terminaba en su cintura para dar paso a un par de redondas nalgas delineadas perfectamente por el ajustado short que llevaba y… Noctis trago saliva duramente, dándose cuenta del camino por el que le estaban llevando sus pensamientos nuevamente y que quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado.

Ignis por otro lado, se había dedicado a observar en silencio las curiosas reacciones y expresiones que su príncipe estaba haciendo, luego de haberle sugerido alcanzar a Gladio para descansar un momento mientras el simpático mecánico evaluaba su auto para darle un costo aproximado por las reparaciones, y no obtener respuesta alguna. 

Siguiendo la mirada de Noctis, se dio cuenta de lo que o mas bien a quien, observaba con tanta intensidad, al rubio mecánico que ahora se encontraba de espaldas ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras el revisaba superficialmente el Regalía. 

Así pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que Ignis noto como Noctis se mordía el labio inferior de forma sugestiva y sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí, Ignis no estaba seguro si esto ultimo era por el calor o sí, por la forma en que Noctis había estado observando al rubio, se debía a que sus hormonas se estaban volviendo un poco locas. Negando con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, el asesor real decidió intervenir en aquel momento, sabiendo de sobra que probablemente se trataba de la segunda opción.

—Ejem… — carraspeo con una mano en los labios para llamar la atención de ambos chicos — Noctis te presento a Prompto, el nieto mas joven de Cid Sophiar el amigo que tu padre mencionó y quien estará a cargo de poner el Regalia de vuelta en el juego.

Noctis miro a su asesor anonadado, antes de recordar que no estaba solo con el chico mecánico… Prompto, y que probablemente lucia como un idiota ahí parado sin decir palabra alguna, alternando su mirada perpleja entre uno y otro.

—¡Hey! Soy Prompto, gusto en conocerte — salto el rubio de repente, sacandole de su estupor ofreciéndole la mano. Noctis la miro por un breve segundo, levantando la mirada al tiempo que decidía estrecharla y toparse con esa hermosa sonrisa nuevamente, esta vez dirigida hacia su persona.

—Noctis… — susurro sin aliento al notar que también sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de adorables pecas y el color de sus ojos no solamente se asemejaba al azul de los zafiros, si no que también poseían un ligero color violáceo como el de las amatistas.

Ambos parecieron perderse en la mirada del otro, ni siquiera molestándose en soltar sus extendidas manos después de aquel saludo e Ignis se tomo aquel momento para sonreír así mismo, murmurar un ‘Me adelantare’ y emprender la marcha rumbo al restaurante donde Galdio esperaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fin(?  
Si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy gracias por leer semejante atrocidad y lamento el tiempo perdido si no fue de tu agrado.


End file.
